Field of the Invention
Embodiments presented in this disclosure generally relate to performing tone mapping for high dynamic range (HDR) video.
Description of the Related Art
Tone mapping is typically performed before HDR video can be outputted on a display device (e.g., a monitor, television, display on a mobile device, etc.) that does not support a high-dynamic color range. The range of colors in the HDR video may exceed the range of colors that can be outputted by the display device. As such, tone mapping converts the frames in the HDR video into corresponding frames with colors that are within the color range of the display device. Moreover, tone mapping can adjust the brightness levels as captured by cameras (which generate the HDR video) to match the capabilities of the display devices that output the video.